1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail remover that is used to remove artificial nails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Artificial nails are currently very popular. Unfortunately, all artifical nails eventually need to be removed. Most conventional artificial nails are made primarily of Acrylonitride Butadiene Styrene (ABS), which is a type of plastic material. Cyanoacrylate (which is the primary ingredient of glue) is typically used to attach the artificial nail to the user""s real nail. At this time, acetone is most commonly used to remove artificial nails, and functions to decompose cyanoacrylate. The removal process typically involves soaking the artificial nail in a container that contains acetone for a period of time. Unfortunately, the use of acetone as an artificial nail remover has created problems of chlorosis, the removal of fat, and the creation of a strong and unpleasant odor. Chlorosis is the condition where the acetone dries and the remaining material reacts with air and remains on the surface of the white, which becomes white.
Thus, there remains a need for an improved artificial nail remover that can effectively remove artificial nails while overcoming the drawbacks mentioned above.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a remover that can effectively remove artificial nails.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an artificial nail remover that avoids the problems of chlorosis, the removal of fat, and the creation of a strong and unpleasant odor.
The objectives of the present invention are accomplished by providing an artificial nail remover that includes the following ingredients: acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, ethanol, dimethyl esters, Glycerine, water, vitamin E, and a perfume.